Risk Reward
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Leo tried everything he could to get Frank and Hazel out of Gaea's trap, but nothing worked. Now he has to save them before they're sacrificed or he'll be forever left wondering what if... Frank/Hazel/Leo (Frazeleo), slash, threesome, possible smut later but I don't think so. I want a cover so I'm either going to photoshop or get my friend to draw one for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Risk Reward

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus

**Disclaimer: **everybody belongs to the god Rick Riordan

**Warnings: **slash, threesome, m/f/m, possible smut but I don't know yet.

**Main Pairings: **Frank/Hazel/Leo (Frazeleo)

**Side Pairings: **Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper

**Summary: **Leo tried everything he could to get Frank and Hazel out of Gaea's trap, but nothing worked. Now he has to save them before they're sacrificed or he'll be forever left wondering what if...

**Authors Note: **Okay, so...I have no clue where this is going. I'm rereading Mark of Athena, and I've been wanting to write a Frazeleo (my OT3) version of this scene. It came to me in a vision, but now there needs to be more, and I have no fucking clue what the more is. In essence, the idea is that rather than losing Percy and Annabeth because of the fortune cookie, he lost Frank and Hazel even though they're the ones he used the cookie to save in the first place. Also, I was listening to Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk if you also wanted to listen to it while reading.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo raced around the room desperately. He wasn't giving up. Not now. Maybe the others were dead, but he couldn't think about it. Frank and Hazel were down here with him, and he'd be damned if Gaea was getting them on his watch. Everything he touched, every option he explored told him only one thing; there's nothing you can do.

He wanted to scream at the inanimate gears surrounding the trio to stop mocking him with their uselessness, hit the door until it magically broke down, yell at Gaea to have a heart or tell her how much more fun it would be to chase the three of them. But despair slowly seeped into him.

Frank and Hazel had just watched as he ran around. It was like somebody had hit Leo's self-destruct button but it got stuck leaving him lost, frustrated, scared, and unable to work. Neither knew how to fix it.

Eventually, the fixer came back to where they still stood next to Nico's sword. He sat down with his back against the wall, and buried his face in his knees. It took a few seconds for the couple to realize he was crying deep, heartbreaking sobs.

It surprised both of them when Frank went over to sit next to Leo. He looked at the other boy, and stated with such certainty that they almost believed him, "We aren't going anywhere. We're not leaving you alone again."

Gaea's threat still rang through the room in their memories, her orders to the monsters on their way, _"Take the couple, but leave the principito. I want to watch him break down at losing everything again."_

The principito. The little prince. None of them had any idea why she'd called Leo the little prince, but right then it didn't matter. They needed to focus on getting out alive, and together. The rest could wait.

"You better not." Leo found himself growling as he looked at Frank, his tears still falling, "With the others...I'm not losing you too."

Hazel sat across from her boys, hopefully they'd get out of here and she'd have the chance to make them both hers, "Okay, then how do we get out?"

"I don't know." Leo shook his head, "There's nothing here."

"We're surrounded by building materials, can't you make something?" Frank prompted, more gently than he'd ever said anything to Leo.

Again, Leo shook his head, "I need a design, something for it to do. That door isn't going to move a centimeter until she wants it to, and...there's no other...The scrolls!"

He shot up, moving faster than before as he gathered up the scrolls, and started sorting through them. At least they'd got him trying again. Leo wasn't good at Ancient Greek so even if he could find something that looked like it might work from the drawings odds were he wouldn't be able to build it in time to save them, but at least he was doing something again. There was hope however minor.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing that would never work. Nothing. He stopped, staring at the last scroll. The diagram looked like exactly what could get them out of here, but the words...Leo cursed.

"What?" Hazel asked as the two stood.

"This! This is exactly what we need, but I can't read it. This isn't Ancient Greek."

The two Romans walked over to look over his shoulders at the scroll, before smiling at each other. They told him together, "Its Latin."

Leo had only worked this fast twice before; earlier that day fixing the sphere, and when he threw together the Maenads party. He had Frank read the scroll out loud while he gathered everything he'd need. Once the parts were laid out on their table, he started work. Luckily, Frank was very good at translating Latin since otherwise they'd have been screwed. Of course, they were still screwed since he'd barely finished the beginning framework when the door banged open.

Dozens of monsters rushed into the studio, and Leo's heart stopped. This wasn't happening. He needed more time. He couldn't fail Frank and Hazel like he'd failed his mom all those years ago or their other friends. He couldn't save them, but he had to save the couple or his heart just might explode.

"Close the gate." He called to Hazel as he closed the one closest to him, and melted the lock. Quickly he did the same on hers.

"What now?" Frank asked. He was trying to hide the fear in his voice, but both Leo and Hazel could hear it.

"You keep reading." Leo answered, going back to work. Somehow he was staying focused while the other two jumped at each clang against the gates keeping them from death. Snake ladies, venti, and hellhounds piled into the room while growling at their captives. There wasn't anywhere for the trio to go.

After a minute, Frank shook his head, and handed the scroll to Hazel, "You read it. I can shoot at least some of them down."

With that, the zwang of arrows being fired was added to the commotion Leo was successfully drowning into the background. The only thing that mattered was Hazel's voice telling him what to do with each piece of the puzzle. The sounds of archery at least let him know that Frank was still fighting. It was close. So close. Just a few more parts...

"I'm almost out!" Frank called to them, holding one arrow in his hand with a second the only one left in his quiver.

"Save one!" Leo answered, "I'm almost done!"

Frank shot, and the hellhound gnawing on the right hand gate dissolved into dust. He looked back at Leo with only two parts left. That's when the left gate burst open in the flurry of sparks.

Two of the snake ladies grabbed Leo's arms, and he screamed. One piece left clutched in his right hand. A hellhound jumped Hazel, pushing her to the floor. Frank was alone with nothing but an arrow and an unfinished bit of machinery he could never operate anyway. He sighed, and dropped his arrow.

Leo screamed. He was crying again, fighting against the women holding him. His arms lit on fire, and the women yelled in pain letting go of him. But he'd barely moved an inch before more monsters grabbed him.

Hazel had her arms pinned down by venti with the hellhound still on top of her. She looked at Frank, and they shared a silent agreement. Neither would fight. They'd go quietly, but do everything they could to make sure Leo could get out. They wouldn't die right away, and maybe...maybe...

The venti grabbed Frank, and he couldn't look Leo in the eyes as he let them pull him away. Leo was screaming, begging for the monsters not to take them, for them to take him, for anything as long as he wasn't left here alone. Of course the monsters were monsters, and didn't listen.

"You promised!" Leo screamed as the couple was escorted out.

Hazel looked back at the sobbing boy with an apology in her eyes, but nothing was said. She couldn't say anything. All she could hope was that Leo would be smart enough to rescue them before their blood was spilled.

As ordered, the monsters left Leo there. He dropped to the floor, sobbing. They were gone. He'd failed to save his mom, been called a freak by the rest of his family, and then failed to save his second family. Annabeth died. Percy, Jason, and Piper were heading to death according to Gaea. Frank and Hazel would have their blood spilled as tribute to fully awaken the goddess...

All that was based on what Gaea told them, Leo realized. It was what _she_ wanted him to believe. She was using it to tumble him, and make him believe that things were too late. Annabeth wasn't dead in the imagine they'd seen, the couple would have to be taken to Greece before killed, and the other three...she'd said they were walking to their deaths but that doesn't mean they're dead. They could have figured something out.

Leo looked up from his knees, wiping his tears away to notice the door standing wide open. He smiled. Monsters really could be idiots sometimes. Without wasting any more time, he grabbed Nico's sword and the nearly finished sphere he'd been making with the scrolls before rushing for the exit. He stopped for half a second before grabbing the arrow Frank had dropped. Maybe...just maybe this thing wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Nico and Leo are going to get a bromance, just so you know. Also, I've been listening to Haunted by Taylor Swift while writing this and it's very fitting for the fic.

* * *

Hazel inched closer to Frank's warmth in the dark, damp hull. She felt sick, and not just from the rocking of the ship. The image of Leo as they left was still etched in her mind. He was fighting the monsters holding him back with tears falling down that impish face. His screams still rang in her ears, "No! No, come back! Please! You promised! You promised..."

Frank put his arm around her, successfully pulling her out of her memories, "It'll be okay. He'll be okay."

"Leo's going to hate us for leaving on him." The daughter of Pluto finally voiced her fears.

"No." Frank tried to assure her, "We'll have to work on things, but we'll get through it."

"I don't want him to hate us."

He tried to kiss her cheek, but missed in the dark, instead kissing her temple.

Meanwhile, Leo had decided that he hated the Mare Nostrum. They couldn't sail through the mountains because giants kept throwing rocks at them. The sea was in a constant storm that tore at the ship.

They needed repairs, but there was nowhere to land, or materials to make the repairs with. Jason and Percy hadn't slept in forty-eight hours since they were so focused on trying to calm the storm enough to keep it from completely destroying them. Leo had to hold the ship steady, and even Coach Hedge had retreated down out of the steady war.

Leo kept going even though the ship, his ship, was being torn apart all around them. He didn't care if she went under, as long as they got Frank and Hazel back first. It scared him how much he needed the couple. It felt like his chest had been ripped open to reveal the wiring and circuits beneath his heart. His heart, which was with them wherever they were, wasn't really his anymore. Those two had stolen it, and Leo wasn't sure if he wanted it back anymore.

A whirring sound from Festus that was almost lost in the storm puled Leo from his thoughts. He called to Percy and Jason, "There's an island coming up! I'm going to land!"

Neither demigod answered, but it seemed like the way got a little clearer. Docking proved easy. As soon as Leo maneuvered the ship into a bay, the storm died. With it's fall, Percy and Jason crumpled to the deck. They were still awake so Leo anchored before checking on them.

"We'll be okay." Percy assured him, half asleep.

Annabeth lead Piper, Nico, and Coach Hedge up top, "What's going on?"

"Welcome to Sicily." Leo answered bitterly, "It took us two days to travel the length a car could in a few hours."

Both girls had their boyfriend's head in their lap. It made Leo's chest ache to see them cuddling like that. He wanted Frank and Hazel to be back as much as he wanted them to want him. Accepting his own feelings for both of them only to have Gaea take them away was the worst blow of the war so far.

"We can't keep going like this." Annabeth stated, cuddling Percy to her chest.

"I know." Leo muttered, sinking to sit next to Jason and Piper, "But we don't have another way to Greece, and we have to stop Frank and Hazel from being sacrificed."

Nico's eyes glinted at his sister's name. His reaction over Hazel's kidnapping still scared Leo. The shadows had seemed to creep over them, his eyes flaring in fury, and Nico grumbled in a dark raspy tone, "You lost my sister."

Percy had tried to convince Leo that Nico was just scared of losing Hazel like he'd lost Bianca, but it felt like the goth boy knew something else was going on. He settled down some when Leo insisted that they both wanted the same thing; Hazel back.

"We need to find another way." Nico said softly, "There's going to be a fight, and we don't want both Jason and Percy out of commission."

"We'll be okay." Jason muttered, his eyes drifting shut, "After some sleep."

Instead of dwelling on their problem, Leo decided to go to a fixable problem, "We need repairs before we do anything else. If somebody wants to come, we can buy materials, and I can have the repairs done by morning."

"You should rest too, Leo." Piper suggested gently.

"I'll rest when things are right again." Leo stood, and watched Nico pull his Aviator jacket on.

"Lets go, Leo." The goth grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the shadows. They came out on a busy Sicilian street as Nico stumbled slightly. He hadn't tried shadow traveling yet, and the strain made him pale for a minute. In no time, he was back to normal though

He didn't say much as he followed Leo around the store. When they reached the check out though, and the pretty Italian girl asked something in Italian, Nico answered her flawlessly. The girl laughed, winked at Leo, and asked something else. To that, Nico just shook his head.

As they walked down the street, Leo turned to Nico, "What was that about?"

"The girl?" Nico glanced back, "We were flirting. Then she wanted to know if my boyfriend would be joining us."

"Your..."

Nico crossed his arms, "Yeah, apparently we give off that vibe. Which...brings me to something I wanted to ask you. Is there something going on between you and my sister?"

"Hazel? No...no, Hazel's with Frank." Leo shook his head.

"That doesn't necessarily mean there's nothing going on."

The fixer looked down, "There...I might like her, but she's with Frank and...I told him I wouldn't make a move on his girl."

Nico gave Leo a dark look, "You like him too, hu?"

"What?"

"You like both of them." The boy shrugged, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. A little odd, but nothing to be ashamed of."

"So what if I do? Nothing's going to happen with them anyway." A hand slipped into Leo's toolbelt without him meaning to. His fingers curled around the imperial gold tip of Frank's arrow. It was his only source of comfort, warm in his hand. The only piece of the couple he had left to hold onto.

Nico shrugged, "Never know, right?"

Before Leo could answer, he looked up to see a ten foot tall crab with a blue and green shell, and pincers bigger than the two boys. It was walking down the street casually destroying everything in it's path. Leo looked at Nico, "We should fight the crab, shouldn't we?"

"Probably." He answered, pulling out his sword.

Leo's grip tightened on the hilt of the arrow. He didn't have a weapon, but he had to help Nico fight the thing, "I'll go left, you go right."

"You don't-"

Nico didn't get to finish, before Leo rushed off to the left. He pulled out the arrow from his tool belt, and watched from around a corner while Nico rushed right in. The crab snapped at him, but Nico managed to roll under the claw. While the monster was distracted, Leo rushed forward, running right under the thing. He thrust the arrow into a chink it's armor. In seconds, Leo was covered in green dust.

He coughed, and turned to Nico. The goth was staring at him, panting softly, "What...?"

"I..." Leo didn't have an explanation. He hadn't thought about what to do. He'd just done it. The arrow in his hands was hot, making his palms sweaty, "We should get back on the ship before the mafia or something shows up."

Nico linked arms with Leo as they disappeared into the shadows. When they got back, Nico explained what happened while Leo retreated down into the engine room. He let his hands work without thought, occasionally glancing at the innocent looking arrow laying on Buford. Frank's arrow. It looked like a regular arrow. The shaft of solid wood with an imperial gold tip, and razor like fletchings. It matched all of Frank's other arrows, but this one felt different to Leo like a part of boy he wanted to love was there with it. Like a part of Frank was protecting him, helping keep him alive and fighting.


End file.
